warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/KnowledgeClan
This is a joke Clan that I made up, so many of the names are kind of weird, but you can still ask for cats if you want, in the comments. DON'T STEAL THIS IDEA PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rules for Creation/Adoption of Cats #Your cat should have a name that is something Twolegs made up, like bacon (Either prefix or suffix, or both). #Follow all wiki rules with your cat. #Don't steal the names. #You may adopt cats if you want, but you have to ask first, in the comments. #You may not adopt Siennastar or Scrollswirl, they are mine. Description KnowledgeClan is basically a Clan with a lot of knowledge about things, ESPECIALLY Twoleg stuff. They understand Twolegs (they can't talk to them, though), and their inventions. Such as bacon and bricks. Also, they can read!!!! And write!!!! English!!!! Prey *Mice *Squirrels *Voles *Other foresty stuff *Fish (sometimes) *Small birds (thrushes, blackbirds, etc.) *Frogs and toads (sometimes) *Rabbits (if they can catch any) Territory KnowledgeClan lives in a warm tropical forest near a large Twolegplace. It's pretty much just a normal forest, not like a jungle, but it has differences from the forests ThunderClan and ShadowClan prefer, one of the most major having oranges and lemons grow there. A path leads into it, which eventually widens into the Thunderpath/road the Twolegs call Doveway Lane, which goes on to cross with Citrus Tree Road. KnowledgeClan's north and south territory borders are a stream, which is called Angel Wing Brook, and Citrus Tree Road, respectively. The west and east borders are the edges of the forest. Camp "The human had been walking several yards down Doveway Lane when they saw a sign-post, made of wood, by the side of the road, reading 'PROPERTY OF KNOWLEDGECLAN.' Of course they were curious, and decided to explore this place. They stepped off the path farther into the forest, proceeding cautiously into the undergrowth. Soon they came upon a circle of tall bushes in a tree-grove, and before they knew it were surrounded by cats..." '' —A quote thing I made up KnowledgeClan's camp is a wide grove of orange and lemon trees with low-hanging branches. The dens are mostly made of brambles and vines, with leaves and such added in for protection. The camp wall is a naturally occuring barrier of bramble bushes; the KnowledgeClan warriors frequently reinforce this with extra branches and leaves. The entrance to the camp is a short tunnel built underneath the edge of the bushes; the entrance to this tunnel is hidden by the low-hanging leaves. Moonpine The Moonpine is a huge, ancient pine tree lying west of the camp that the medicine cats go to to share tongues with StarClan. When they get there they are supposed to rest their paws on the trunk of the tree, and StarClan will climb down from the pine branches to meet the medicine cats. Ceremonies Apprentice ceremony ''(also for medicine cat apprentices) Leader: (Kit) has reached the age of six moons and is ready to begin learning all there is to know about the world. (Kit), from now on you will be known as (prefix)paw, and your mentor will be (Mentor). (Mentor), I hope you will pass down everything you know to this apprentice, and (Apprentice), you will someday shine as a warrior of KnowledgeClan just as your mentor has before you. and mentor touch noses. Clan: (Apprentice)! (Apprentice)! (Apprentice)! Warrior ceremony Leader: (Mentor), are you satisfied that your apprentice has learned everything that you have taught them, and that they are ready to become a full warrior of KnowledgeClan? Mentor: (Yes/no). If they say yes Leader: Then, (Apprentice), you have been granted the knowledge that our ancestors have learned and discovered since this Clan was first founded. Do you accept this knowledge? Apprentice: Yes. Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), for the rest of your seasons as a warrior you will be known as (prefix)(suffix). (Mentor), thank you so much for teaching (Warrior) everything they need to know, and (Warrior), congratulations on becoming a full warrior of KnowledgeClan! licks leader's shoulder. Clan: (Warrior)! (Warrior)! (Warrior)! If they say no Leader: I am sorry, (Apprentice), but your mentor believes that you require more seasons of training before you become a warrior of KnowledgeClan. (Mentor), I expect that (Apprentice) will be ready to become a warrior in one moon. Thank you for all that you have done so far, and (Apprentice), thank you for the effort you have put in. I hope that your training will not be wasted. Medicine cat ceremony Medicine cat: (Medicine cat apprentice), I am satisfied that you have learned everything I can teach you about the ways of a KnowledgeClan medicine cat. Do you accept the knowledge of a full medicine cat that StarClan can grant you? Medicine cat apprentice: Yes. Medicine cat: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full medicine cat name. (Medicine cat apprentice), for the rest of your seasons as a medicine cat you will be known as (prefix)(suffix). Congratulations on your new name, and I hope that you can serve your Clan for many seasons to come. cat apprentice licks medicine cat's shoulder. Elder ceremony Leader: (Warrior) has requested to move into the elders' den and live the rest of their seasons in comfort and care. (Warrior), is it truly your wish to become an elder for the rest of your life? Warrior: Yes. Leader: Then let it be known that you are putting your knowledge at rest. Thank you for everything you've done for our Clan. Clan: (Elder)! (Elder)! (Elder)! Deputy ceremony Leader: As (Previous deputy) has (reason they aren't deputy anymore), it is time for me to appoint a new deputy. I say this before the spirits of StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice: (Warrior) will be the new deputy of KnowledgeClan. Leader: (New deputy), I hope that you will be a loyal and trustworthy second-in-command, and that you will use the knowledge you have gained over your lifetime to serve well as this Clan's deputy. Clan: (Deputy)! (Deputy)! (Deputy)! Leader ceremony StarClan: Welcome, (Deputy). Cat important to deputy: Are you ready to receive your nine lives and forever preserve the sacred learnings of KnowledgeClan? Deputy: Yes. Cat: (Deputy), for your first life I give you (virtue). Use it (how it should be used). (x9) Cat important to deputy: Congratulations, (Deputy). Your name shall now become (prefix)star and you are ready to become the leader of KnowledgeClan. Use your nine lives wisely and well, and give every cat the same care and comfort you would give your own Clan. Make sure to keep all knowledge in your head and make smart decisions as your Clan's leader. StarClan: (Leader)! (Leader)! (Leader)! Relationships ThunderClan KnowledgeClan has a slightly negative relationship toward ThunderClan, because of how they treated Siennastar to force her to escape from the Clan, but otherwise they get along pretty well. ShadowClan Similar to ThunderClan, KnowledgeClan dislikes the fact that both Scrollswirl and Ripplepaw decided to run away from ShadowClan and join KnowledgeClan because that means they both hated it enough to leave it forever. But they don't go to war or anything. RiverClan KnowledgeClan has a neutral relationship with RiverClan. WindClan KnowledgeClan has a positive relationship with WindClan because they allowed Scrollswirl (then Sandtail) and Siennastar (then Brownfur) to cross through their territory while running away and (probably) didn't give up their secret to ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Kittypets KnowledgeClan is more accepting towards kittypets than most other Clans because they live much closer to them and because they need kittypets to become warriors. Also, kittypets teach them the names of Twoleg inventions, especially more modern things, that they might not know about yet. Loners KnowledgeClan is friendly towards loners, as they are to kittypets. Rogues KnowledgeClan frequently has to chase rogues out of their territory, but some rogues, while not quite friendly, are curious about Clan life and decide to stay in KnowledgeClan. These rogues, KnowledgeClan supports. History Sorrelleaf, the only cat in history that can talk to Twolegs, had three kits in ShadowClan with Mosswhisker: Sandkit, Gingerkit, and Smokekit. Gingerkit and Smokekit were happy in Clan life but Sandkit was restless and had no friends. After the three of them eventually became warriors, Sandtail, Gingerblaze, and Smokewhisker, Sandtail went to his first Gathering. He met a she-cat from ThunderClan named Brownfur. They both sympathized with each other, who felt out of place in their Clan, and also both hated their boring names. So they decided to run away, start a new Clan, and change their names. Sorrelleaf supported her son's decision because she understood what it felt like to be out of place in a Clan. So she let them run away, and didn't tell the Clan leaders about it. Brownfur decided to change her name to Siennabark, but Sandtail couldn't decide what he wanted his name to be. Finally, they came to a giant Twolegplace, and StarClan came down and gifted Sandtail and Siennabark with understanding. Now they could understand Twolegs' habits and what all their items were called. Sandtail decided that his name would be Scrollswirl. Siennabark had wanted to be a leader since she was a kit, so they together decided that she should be leader. StarClan gave her nine lives and the name of Siennastar. At first there were only two cats in the Clan, but as time went on more Clan cats, who had run away from the lake territories, and loners, rogues, and kittypets joined them, forming the Clan known as KnowledgeClan. Allegiances Leader: Siennastar - light orange-brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and tail-tip Deputy: Baconstripe - dark ginger tabby tom with darker red stripes; pale green eyes Medicine Cat: Bricksand - red-brown she-cat with white markings; blue eyes Apprentice, Pillowpaw Warriors: Scrollswirl - light ginger tom with black swirly markings; blue eyes Puzzlepiece - light gray she-cat with shaky black markings; light blue eyes Sausagespeck - dark brown tom with black specks; yellow eyes Pigpelt - short-furred, light pinkish-colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Tapepaw Paperwhisker - dark gray she-cat with floppy white whiskers Televisionplug - long-furred black tom with yellow eyes Blueblanket - soft-furred blue-gray tom with white patches and green eyes Apprentice, Steelpaw Horsehoof - medium brown she-cat with dark brown paws Windowsill - white tom with light gray patches; orange eyes Coinglimmer - short-furred golden-brown she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice, Cementpaw Glasswater - white she-cat with pale yellow eyes Apprentice, Beadpaw Mirrorwhisker - very light blue tom with pale green eyes Cameraflash - yellow tabby tom with orange eyes Yarnflower - graceful light gray tom with very fluffy fur; blue-violet eyes Apprentice, Ripplepaw Apprentices: Pillowpaw - long-furred white she-cat with very fluffy fur; medicine cat apprentice Tapepaw - pale ginger tom with curious blue eyes Steelpaw - medium gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Cementpaw - cream-colored tabby tom with orange eyes Beadpaw - bright ginger she-cat with small white speckles all over her back; white paws, tail tip, muzzle, and locket Ripplepaw - light gray she-cat with wavy dark brown stripes; yellow eyes Queens: Silkmoth - red-brown she-cat with silky fur; nursing Wheelkit (black tom-kit), Butterkit (yellow she-kit), and Numberkit (silver tom-kit with black patterns) Citruspeel - bright ginger tabby she-cat; nursing Bookkit (dark ginger tom-kit) and Pianokit (white-and-black patched she-kit) Elders: Paintbrush - brown-and-black streaked she-cat with yellow eyes Blocktower - orange-yellow tabby she-cat with black stripes Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress Category:Joke Clans